Heroes
by Wolfi-Chan
Summary: Song inspired. This story is actually three short stories in one. Many characters are the stars, not just Dan. The title has a good meaning that everyone will understand when they read the whole stories.
1. Act 1A: Curse of Pure Pressure

Heroes

Act 1: Curse of Peer Pressure

Part A

Julie can't help but notice the short kid with blond hair, Maucho. Her thoughts are broken when Jewels says, "What's up with you, Julie?" Jenny grins as Marucho walks past them without any notice, she trips him. The boy ends up not only spilling his food all over the floor and himself.

Jewels laughs along with Jenny, "What a clutz!"

Jenny adds on, "Yah, get your eyes checked, shorty!"

Marucho sits up then silently walks away. Jewels calls after him, "Nerd!"

Julie looks at her friends, they aren't that popular but she belongs there. She looked back at Marucho once more, the poor kids always gets picked on by both her friends and others. The poor guy had no friends, he was an outcast, a living target. Even the other smart kids kept away so they wouldn't turn into a walking target.

Julie liked her friends and always sits beside them, not wanting to sit with the blonde. That wasn't the case though, not all the time,Julie sometimes wants to come over to him and sit down beside him. Julie couldn't risk that, it had taken her so long to make friends with these girls; if she made friends with the kid, they would be teasing her too and not matter that she was once her friend.

Jenny grinned, "Ah... you want to bug him again?" Julie is silent, did she? She didn't hate the little guy but her friends always picked on him. Julie still manages a nod. The two exchanged grins, Julie knew what it was, tomorrow all day they will play pranks.

In the halls, Jewels, Jenny and Julie are making plans to prank the boy the next day. Jenny and Jewels make up most of the ideas, Julie just nods once in a while.

At home, right before lights out. Julie looks into the picture of her older sister, Daisy. "_What would Daisy do? I wish she was here..."_ Julie thinks and she hugs her pillow. Unfortunately, Daisy is on a class trip and won't be back for a couple days now. The grey haired girl doesn't have that kind of time, she has less than twelve hours.

* * *

Poor Julie... She doesn't know what to do. She wants to keep her friends and feel like she belongs somewhere but not hurt anyone in the process.

I chose Marucho because he looks like that kind of kid that would be picked on a bunch. (Yet I still like him :) ) Julie was chosen because she looks like the exact opposite part of the school food chain; the popular girl.

Pure pressure, its bad and it hurts a lot of people. Its over the most ridiculous stuff too, alot of it comes from the popular side of the school. The school food chain is mainly the pops and the underdogs; you WANT to not get picked on so you go along with the pops and hope they pick you. Bullies use threat and that's pure pressure if they asking you to say no or yes. There many types and I use one of them. They can be horrible, and it comes from us teens. Sad right... :(

Stay tuned to see what choices Julie can make and the outcomes of it.


	2. Act 1B

A.1:

"Honey! Time to get up!" calls Julie's mom from downstairs. The young teen swings her legs over the edge of her bed, today is the day. Julie takes one more look at her sister's picture before getting ready for school.

Julie quietly opens the door to look out for Jenny and Jewels, they aren't there. The teen heads off, knowing full well that the girls are waiting for her.

She's right though, the girls are waiting. "I thought you would never get here!" Jenny told her friend. Jewels nods. Julie manages a smile, a fake one, but it passes through without trouble.

Jewels hands her a balloon for muck and slime, "Some science nerd got some gross and swamp- smelling into these things."

"Get out! How'd you do it!" Jenny asks excitedly.

"You've just got to say the right things." _Was it threatening that kid? _Julie can't help but think.

It's time for them to get into position, like they planned. Sure enough, their target comes along the walkway. Julie's hand seems to act on its own, throwing the water balloon at the kid._ SPLAT!_ Goes the water balloon, two more are heard quickly afterwards; Julie can't seem to watch. *

At lunch, Julie sees Marucho but only for a second, he knows what's happening. Jenny and Jewels are looking around to see if they could find him.

"You see him Julie?" asks Jenny, a jock sitting beside her.

Julie is quiet then replies, "Behind the small garbage can by the entrance." The three jocks move to go get him. Marucho sees this and bolts right through the door, the jocks switch to a sprint and chase after him.

The end of school couldn't have been slower, even slower than the last day of school. Julie goes to her room to go to bed right at sunset. The feeling of guilt has been jabbed into her stomach all day; she wants it to go away.

The next school day is normal enough, after checking the attendance, the girls find out Marucho isn't at school.

During the break, Julie notices a boy from Marucho's class. Julie immediately goes over and asks, "Where's Marucho?"

The kid is silent for a second, sadness fills his eyes, something was wrong; this wasn't the normal sad look you'd see if someone was sick, it was more. He finally speaks, "Marucho... He..." The words stab right into Julie's heart, "died... He... h-hung himself..."

Julie chokes on her breaths, a few tears trickle down her cheeks. _D-did we do this? Ohhh... What have I done! Why did we do it? W-we didn't know he was thinking about suicide! I-Its all our __fault..._ Julie's thoughts scream.

* * *

A.2:

(this takes place like in A.1 at the * an alternate ending)

During class, everyone including Julie, who is spacing out, hears a bang. A few teachers go out to see what the commotion is. It all becomes clear; Marucho had brought a gun to school and now he's dead.

* * *

B:

(starts where A.1 starts)

Julie sets her alarm clock early. When it rings, Julie presses the snooze button; it's too early. She rolls over; that's when Julie remembers why the clock was set so early. Even though she nowhere close to being late, Julie hurries to get ready for school. As she grabs some toast and rushes off he mother asks, "What's gotten you up so early?" Unfortunately, Julie is already out the door.

The grey haired girl is searching for the little blonde, what the girls were planning wasn't right.

Eventually she sees the top of the boy's head and races over calling out the boy's name, "Hey, Marucho!"

Marucho turns around and at first hesitates but eventually speaks, "H-hey, Julie..."

"Marucho, you've got to go to the back door of the school," Julie replied.

"Why would you do that?" he asks, Julie doesn't blame him. She explains the plans her friends have in store for him. The two separate, Julie turns around to see Marucho slip into the ally to go to the back door. She grins.

At lunch, Julie sees Marucho sitting alone like usual. She takes a deep breathe as she notices her friends calling her over. Marucho looks up to see Julie, who sits down right beside him.

* * *

No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in. But we feel like we do when we make fun of him.  
'Cause you want to belong, do you go along, 'cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong?  
It's not like you hate him or want him to die, but maybe he goes home and thinks suicide...  
Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side and a kindness from you might have saved his life.  
Heroes are made when you make the choice.

* * *

Well! Like it? I hope you do 'cause we've got a few more acts to go! Yes, I'm taking two more, wait three! So I hope you enjoy it!


	3. Act 2A: The Mute Cry of Depression

Act 2.A:

The Mute Cry of Depression

Alice Gehabich walks quietly through the schoolyard; another day, another quiet six hours of neglect and ignorance. It feels so lonesome, like she is nothing but a shadow in everyone's life.

Her parents don't even know what's truly wrong with her. The thing is, it was what the other kids were playing with. Stirring up her emotions like a pot. Once she was on her online chatting website, a boy at school liked her but that turns out to be a flat lie, just for amusement.

Alice sits quietly at the side of the field, watching other girls and boy alike talking and playing. Her emotions turn on high again , she begins to cry alone. _"Why can't I have that friendship? Why is everyone happy but me? Am I some kind of sacrifice so everyone else can be happy!"_ her thoughts whimper.

After school ends, she sees only her grandfather, not her parents.

"Where's mother and father, grandfather?" she asks. Her grandfather, who's staring at a picture of his own daughter and her husband at the dinner table, finally looks at her and tries not to speak in a sad whimper,

"They died in a car crash around noon." Alice's hand trembles her thoughts locked away cry out, _"No...No...NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"_

Alice races into her room, locking the door behind her. Everything in her mind is becoming too much for her. The pain seems like it is about to make her heart explode.

The next day, Saturday, Alice is typing on her computer and posting a journal. After an hour a reply appears, it's a kid she doesn't know. As they talk online, the other kid is saying that she could 'get out' of her pain, "_Suicide, then you can be feel of the pain._"

_"But what about my Grandfather?"_ she types back.

A quick reply, "_If we can't see you in pain, then I think he'll be alright. If you want to give it up, you can. All it takes is one thing."_

Alice sighs and logs off. She continues to think about it all day long, if suicide was the right thing or not. By Sunday she decides to let go of a little pain that's stuffed in her heart.

She waits until only she's in the house, which is fairly easy to go with one adult around. She picks out a knife and begins to slice her arms._ "Just two..."_ she keeps telling herself, "_Only two..."_ She is surprisingly calm about this; she's even smiling a little. It feels strangely relieving, but something made her stop for a second, something gnawing at the of her brain. Alice cleans the knife and places it back where it once was, looking like nobody touched it, then wraps up her wounds.

It doesn't just stop there and neither does the messages. Alice is at twelve cuts on her arm, signalling ten days; two for the first and one for the other days, writing words even. Her grandfather doesn't know a thing about it either.

She soon gets the message from the other teen, _Are you going to do it?_

She bites her lip and replies, _I'm getting the pills tomorrow. _She types back.

It happens. Her sleeps are restless, her dreams filled with sadness of her family especially her grandfather. She wakes up slowly at eleven at night. She walks into the bathroom, and takes the pills out of the drawer. She stares at them and wonders something she never thought of, _"What will everyone think of me after?"_ In seconds, it feels like the knife she uses for cutting has sliced her in two. One half of her wants to do it, the other is strictly against it.

Wolfi's note: Alice is in a tough spot... Poor girl. I chose Alice because of her actions after she found out about Masquerade.

If you're wondering how strong some of the feelings are so strong, it's because a LOT of teens go through depression, including me. I've NEVER thought of cutting though.

That story, believe it or not, is slightly based on a guy that hung himself. Some other teen talked him into it on the web after he got bullied and eventually the only person that stood up for him turned around and hurt him emotionally on the web. Teen suicide is frighteningly high, either caused by cyber, physical, or emotional bullying. (sometimes rumours too can start it) Most are by popular kids and tough people who think they are the top of the food chain we call Middle School or High School. If you top it off with grief of a loved one, then we've got a high chance of suicide. It's scary we, teens of modern times, create such a nightmare in the teen years, emotionally and physically, for kids who are weaker.


	4. Act 2B

Heroes Act 2.B:

* * *

Option 1:

The next day, Alice waits until her grandfather left the house, then ran into the bathroom. With pills in hand, she used the other to open the lid. She took five at one time until finally, the container was empty. She swayed back and forth as the pills took hold of her. A final grin on her face with one last thought, "_It's all over now, I'm free."_

* * *

Option 2:

As Alice stepped into the bathroom, she took the container out and swallowed each pill, three at a time. As the pills took hold, she saw the door open as she keeled over, it was her grandfather.

Alice expected to not wake up again, but instead she found herself alive in a hospital. Tears came down the side of her cheeks, wondering why this happened. Then she remembered the story on how many girls use pills and are able to be saved through surgery, she shook her head. _"Why couldn't I just die?"_ she thought.

* * *

Option 3:

As the red-haired girl came into the bathroom, she opened the drawer slowly and took the pills out from its their hiding place, into the light. Her hand shook, she keeps thinking, "_What if this is just an obstacle, that it'll get better? What then?"_ She opened the lid and dropped every single pill into the garbage, along with the case. She stepped out of the room, and looked at her wounds, sadness in her eyes. A simple trick when she was in pain, and she almost fell for it.

* * *

No one talks to her, she feels so alone,  
She's in too much pain to survive on her own,  
The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife,  
She writes on her arm, wants to give up her life,  
Each day she goes on is a day that she is brave,  
Fighting the lie that giving up is the way,  
Each moment of courage her own life she saves,  
When she throws the pills out, a hero is made...

* * *

Well that was the half-way mark! Stay alert for the next one! K! AND don't forget to review!


	5. Act 3A: My Brother, the Gang Member

Act 3.A:

My Brother, The Gang Member

* * *

Christopher grinned as the ball came soaring at him, catching it with both hands. "Good catch!" his older brother, Dan called from the other side of the yard. For Chirstopher, this was his favourite time of the day, right before dinner they'd always play catch. They used to play it for ours, but now everything fell apart. The brother that was an idol to him was disappearing each night; but he'd never tell his family why.

Christopher threw the ball back as hard as he could, to Dan, it was like a simple toss. "How was that?" the younger brother asked. The older brother chuckled then approached him, taking a hand and ruffling up his hair.

"You did good, Christo," Dan replied before being interrupted by their mother opening the dor and shouting, "Boys, dinner!" The boys raced off towards the door, rushing into the house. But as Mrs. Kuso watched Dan pass, she thought she saw a claw mark on his arm.

Later that night, Dan got up, got dressed, and walked over to a locked box. The contents was a gun and rope. He then tied the rope to his bed post before tossing it out the window. The boy scaled the building until his shoes hit the floor. With that he went running down the dark street to where he disappeared each night.

As he entered the abandoned and dark streets, his memory lead him to an abandoned building that was still left standing. He walked down the old steps and pushed open the broken door, it was a miracle that it was still standing. The fumes were already making their way through the cracks in the door. When he stepped through, he could see about 100 or so teenagers cramming the place. Smoke and fumes filled the room as the teen began to search for someone.

Soon he found the one he was looking for in the corner, just watching the others with deep thought. "Hey, buddy!" Dan spoke over the noise. The boy turned his head and nodded acknowledgement to the other one. This particular boy had joined the same time as Dan, it was Shun Kazami.

Before any speaking could begin, the 'President' of the Gang known as the Burning Demons called out for some of the members to come with him to go out onto the streets. Dan happily volunteered, Shun soon after along with 20 others. With that they were off.

The lead boy decided to hit a technology store, then commanded one to take out his gun and the boy shot through the window before all 23 gang members rushed in. Dan used his gun to shoot through the glass before allowing his hands to scoop out anything they touched and stuffing them into his pockets as the alarms blared. Much too soon for Dan's tastes, sirens may there way through the alarms. It was at that point that most of the members fled for their headquarters.

Dan came through the door again, Shun came in a couple minutes later. Over the noise and teasing girls, Shun spoke up when most of the members returned, "Dan, can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure!" Dan said over the noise before the two headed out. The music from inside was coming through the walls of the old building as the two moved away from the doorway.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Dan asked. Shun spoke easily in the darkened ally,

"Dan, I'm going to leave the gang."

Dan's eyes widened, once you entered a gang, they'd hunt you down and at least try to drag you back, the worst was dying to their hands; it was like a pack of wild animals, you try to leave and they'd hunt you down for betrayal. Dan then started laughing, "Good one, Shun, you had me there for a minute."

"I'm not kidding," Shun replied. Dan's smile dropped,

"Shun, that's stupid..."

"I just saw someone die, Dan, besides I've been thinking about leaving before anyway... Something isn't right with this place, I can't seem to shake it. I wanted to ask if you'd leave too, that way neither of us has to turn on the other and we can watch each other's backs," the older boy explained.

Dan shook his head, "Why the heck is this going through your head? Just relax.."

"Can't you see that they change people? Look at you, Dan, you have about 600 dollars worth of stolen things in your pockets, the Dan I knew growing up wouldn't ever do that. I may have nothing more than my stupid Grandfather to go back to but at least I know I don't want to go to jail. You have a brother that practically thinks you're the greatest person who has ever lived; what example are you giving him!" Shun replied.

Dan was taken back by the comment a little, for the first time he noticed Shun didn't have anything in his pockets at all. "Don't be stupid, Shun! Do you want to get killed!" Dan yelled back.

The black haired boy shook his head, his eyes had frustration and confusion within them before he left; and the two boys parted ways.

When morning came, Dan had already returned home and was looking up at the ceiling with dark circles under his eyes, thinking about what he was doing. Both boys had been friends for so long and they both had joined for the thrill of it all; now Shun was going to make a big mistake, or was he?

* * *

Wolfi-Notes: I'M BACK! I chose Gangs this time. I got some of the ideas from a book I read called "Run Baby Run", it's actually pretty good. I chose the best friends because at one point (at least) during the anime, they had made mistakes, big and small. I chose Christopher as the little sibling because Dan and him both have a resemblance to each other.

Gangs are never the way to go, honestly, they can easily wreck your life, it has drug abuse, violent and sexual stuff that you don't want to get involved with. Back in New York about a generation ago, it was rare for a kid the age of 11 to survive to adulthood without being caught by police or killed from gang "rumbles" or fights to claim more of the town.

Also, there is a poll about what I am going to write next, please check it out and vote. I AM BEGGING! Please review as well.


	6. Act 3B

Act 3B

* * *

Option 1:

Dan met up with Shun the next morning, at about 10. He had put a lot of thought into this decision and he felt ready to answer. He quickly ate breakfast and actually found Shun on the sidewalk, as if expecting an answer. He walked through the door and approached him, then simply told the older boy, "Shun, maybe you're right. I think I finally agree with you, I'm going to leave the gangs." Shun grinned, you could tell by the look on his face that he was pleased with the decision. Dan looked back at the house, he wasn't just doing this for himself, but Christopher too.

* * *

Option 2.1:

Dan continued on with his double life, declining Shun's request. He saw him there a few more times before he was finally gone; he could still see the empty corner Shun occupied most of the time in the building. He went on many more robberies until he was too slow once, and ended up in a policeman's car with handcuffs. He stared at his silvery bonds and wondered, "_So is this it?"_

* * *

Option 2.2:

Dan continued on with his double life, declining Shun's request. He must've changed his mind since he continued to participate with the gang life. There was war with another gang and continued robberies. At one point Dan got especially greedy with jewelry and Shun was insisting to leave, by the time they were about to leave it was too late. Both boys were handcuffed and on their way to the station. Dan looked at his bonds before looking at Shun, who was staring off into space as he looked at his own pair of handcuffs. Dan couldn't help but feel a little responsible for this, and now they were both going to take the fall.

* * *

_No one talks to him about how he lives,_

_he thinks the choices he makes are just his,_

_doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves,_

_and others will follow the choices he makes,_

_he lives on the edge he's old enough to decide,_

_his bother who wants to be him is just 9,_

_he can do what he wants,_

_because it's his right,_

_the choices he makes change a nine year old's life._

* * *

One more to go and we're finally homefree. Review and check the poll.


	7. Final Act

Final Act:

The Past can't be changed, but the Future can be rearranged

* * *

Joe let out another painful cry as the purple bruises took form from the vicious punches he was receiving. He was faced against three jockies, and who in the right mind would try to pick a fight with them? Nobody, that's who. They had picked on him since Elementary School and now nobody even bothered to help him. When they had their fun, they left with any valuables he had as he laid there in pain, tears welling up in his eyes. This cycle seemed to have no end.

One day, he just disappeared. Many said Joe walked into his home one day, got the gun from his father's, a policeman, gun and killed himself. Others said he just moved away. Whatever happened, many were concerned but most didn't think it was their responsibility. What happened to Joe was done, it was out of their hands now.

Four in particular, who were in the same class as Joe Brown, could relate with the circumstance, some more than others. These four were Alice, Julie, Dan and Shun. Each one had a different issue, one was a week from a prank, one was two weeks from a suicide, and the last two were a month away from custody. The questions stand for everyone; what do you think about your or someone else's situation, what do you stand for and what are going to do about it?

The trick is not to think what are OTHERS going to do, think, or stand for, the question is for YOU alone.

'Cause one can make a difference in someone's life.

* * *

_Little Mikey D. was the one in class who everyday got brutally harassed  
This went on for years until he decided that never again would he shed another tear_  
_So he walked through the door, grabbed a four-four out of his father's dresser drawer_  
_And said I can't take life no more_  
_And like that life can be lost_  
_But this ain't even about that_  
_All of us just sat back and watched it happen_  
_Thinkin' it's not my responsibility to solve a problem that isn't even about me_  
_This is our problem_  
_This is just one of the daily scenarios which we choose to close our eyes_  
_Instead of doing the right thing_  
_If we make a choice and be the voice for those who won't speak up for themselves_  
_How many lives would be saved, changed, and rearranged_  
_Now it's our time to pick a side_  
_So don't keep walkin' by_  
_Not wantin' to intervene_  
_'cause you wanna exist and never be seen_  
_So let's wake up and change the world_  
_Our time is now_

_You could be a hero (Our time is now)_  
_Heroes do what's right_  
_You could be a hero (Our time is now)_  
_You might save a life_  
_You could be a hero, you could join the fight (Our time is now)_  
_For what's right, for what's right_

* * *

"Heroes" has come to an end. I picked Joe because he's practically the most fragile of all the boys; thought I do like him. This happened a certain amount of time before the chapters before this but I think this raises an interesting question.

If there's a problem or struggle going on in someone's life, it's better when you feel that there is someone by your side who understands. I've went through it, and it helps. My friend got depressed a few times, he would openly said that sometimes he felt like dying, as I friend, I went over to talk to him and eventually the EA actually stepped aside so I could talk to him openly and tell him I had went through what he was feeling, so I knew what it felt like and he wasn't alone with it, and I told him that you can't give up because there's always something good after. That was a year ago and now he's doing very well, plus he's happy.

So honestly, we see these teens on the news who have killed themselves, but if you knew that person and they died; it's just because you didn't help them that you are no better than the bullies. Again that question is true to it: What do you think about the situation? Do you like it or think it's good or not. What do you stand for? Do you believe this shouldn't be happening, you should put yourself in their shoes to really understand. And finally, What are you going to do about it? You can change things in other's lives; and you don't need to be Superman or some flashy hero. Again don't change you with others, because you can't control anyone else.

And if everybody thinks that someone else is going to do it, then nobody will.

This is Wolfi-Chan saying thnaks for reading, good luck, and see you guys later.


End file.
